kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidoma
Tidoma is a missing-nin from Kirigakure and a member of the Akatsuki in the original Life of a Shinobi RP. Background Tidoma was a national (Land of Water) prodigy, known for his amazing skill and jutsu which allowed him to steal and gain intel without detection. Eventually, however, his powers went to his head. He began selling his services to the highest bidder, and even leaked classified information to other villages. Once the Mizukage discovered this, the anbu hunted him down and attacked his home. Tidoma managed to escape the village and was eventually found by Yin and Yang and recruited into the Akatsuki. Tidoma now serves as the organization's treasurer and spy. Although they remain unaware, Tidoma also spies on each of the individual Akatsuki members at all times. Tidoma is partners with Kagoshima. Personality Tidoma is arrogant and cocky. Abilities Tidoma is a master of water style ninjutsu, with abilities that almost appear to rival that of the 2nd Hokage. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 5 Tidoma made his first appearance at the end of this chapter. A 3 man cell from Konohagakure led by Sanmaru Nara was sent to Tanzaku Town to locate Emeni Raite and bring her back to Konohagakure. Their mission was interrupted by Danji Ushera and Rokku of the Akatsuki, who were attempting to capture Emeni Raite. Sanmaru's team was successful in killing Rokku, after which, Tidoma appeared and had a brief dialogue with the team. After the short dialogue, Danji and Tidoma both vanished. Chapter 6 During this chapter, Akira Kakusu-ken and Kaito Uzumaki were sent to Kusagakure to bring Mao Miyazaki (7 Tails Jinchuriki) back to Konohagakure for protection from the Akatsuki. The leader of the Kusagakure was unwilling to let her leave with them until the Yigonist, a religious extremist group, was defeated. Kaito and Akira agreed to help defeat the Yigonists so they headed out along with Mao and her body guard, Jo Feng. Once they left the village, the gang encountered Hiryu Ryuuga and two Yigonists. While in battle with these enemies, Kagoshima Vetonday, Tidoma, and Danji Ushera were watching them. Once the Yigonists and Hiryu were defeated, Kitsune suddenly arrived and noticed that the three Akatsuki members were hiding. Once they were noticed, the three came out of hiding and confronted the leaf shinobi. Kagoshima asked Akira about her clan in order to confirm his suspicion that she was a Kakusu-ken. However, she refused to answer. Kitsune used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport everyone except the Akatsuki to a different area not too far away. Kagoshima immediately ordered Tidoma and Danji to begin searching for the leaf and grass shinobi. Hiryu eventually returned and spoke with Kagoshima, whom he was apparently working with. He was then instructed to join the search. Danji managed to locate Kitsune and the others. Tidoma, Kagoshima, and Hiryu eventually arrived on scene. As the battle began, Tidoma engaged Akira. However, Akira seemed to mostly be ignoring him in pursuit of Hiryu. As Hiryu and Akira began to fight, Tidoma ordered Hiryu to leave Akira to him and chase after Jo Feng and Mao who were trying to escape. Tidoma then attacked Akira with the Water Style: Water Shockwave. The wave of water simply washed through Akira's afterimage as she appeared on top of Tidoma's head. Tidoma responded quickly, reaching up, grabbing Akira's leg, and trapping her in the Water Prison Jutsu. However, the Akira inside turned into a log while the real Akira ran over to save Kaito from a massive explosion created by his Rasenshuriken. As the battle raged on, Akira and Hiryu once again engaged each other in combat. Using water created earlier by his jutsu, Tidoma fired several powerful streams of water bullets at Kitsune and Kaito. In turn, Kitsune created water bullets to counter Tidoma's. Tidoma was struck by one of Kitsune's water bullets, but it was merely a water clone. The real Tidoma appeared behind Kitsune to attack him. Kitsune swung around and hit Tidoma with his palm, but Tidoma liquified his face, causing Kitsune's hand to go right through without inflicting damage. Tidoma then punched Kitsune, but it was just a shadow clone. Akira and Hiryu's fight was getting hectic as both fighters' strength seemed to be constantly increasing. Hiryu released an attack from his blade which created a massive explosion, forcing everyone in the area to take cover. Using the explosion as cover to escape, the Akatsuki all managed to catch up to the fleeing Mao and Jo Feng. However, Kaito had already arrived on scene before them. Just as the Akatsuki were about to engage them, Akira and Kitsune arrived on scene and kicked Tidoma in the back of the head. However, he liquified the top of his body, making their kicks go right through him. Before the battle could really begin again, Sanmaru Nara, Raiku Zari and Inori Yamanaka arrived to aid Akira and the others. Unfortunately, the RP ended following this post.